


Tar And Feathers [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: It was just like in those old cartoons he used to watch as a kid. He just never thought it would happen to him though...[For square A3 of Tony Stark Bingo]





	Tar And Feathers [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“Free Space” [A3]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)


End file.
